Nightmare Strike
by cyber-knight
Summary: The Nightmare is planning to destroy the Kingdom. Can Kirby stop it before its to late. It is rated PG13, cuz there might be blood scene.
1. Default Chapter

Auther Note : I will like people to review to tell me if I should had something or get rid of something. I am open to any suggestion. It will be my first try and I need some tips. I just gonna try my best and even more if I don't get a review. The title is temporary untill I find a better name, if I don't I will keep it.  
  
Does anyone know about episode 22, Ninja Binge. Did anyone noticed the dragon in one of the memory of Meta-Knight when he talked about the ninja who betrayed the Star Warrior. The traitor was standing on its head. Well in my storie I am gonna had that dragon and probably other monster that I will event. I will have to event it a name; unlest you know its name, please sent a review of it.  
  
Nightmare Strike  
  
Prologue : Kirby come running down the road and they welcome eachother. Kirby, Tiff and Tuff are going on a picnic to Wispy wood.  
  
The Nightmare convinsc the king to help them to get rid of Kirby. And soon the monster are invading the Cappy Town, destroying everything in there way.  
  
Kirby fight the monster with Meta-knight, Sword and Blade. Kirby tired out, a other monster comes out to fight him. 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1  
  
In the quit land of Dream, everything was calm, birds was chirping and it wasn't too hot. It was a perfect day. Running down the road was a little pink puffball with red shoes and big curious blue eyes. The creature was looking aroud excitely and it had a big smile on its face. Its name was Kirby.He was very happy to go on a picnic with is friends, Tiff and Tuff. While walking he looked up and saw them.  
  
" HEY KIRBY ! " shouted Tiff and Tuff when they spotted him. He and his sister where waving their hands in the air. In one of Tiff's hands, there was a picnic basket.  
  
" POYO ! POYO! " yelled Kiby. He came running and jumping to them. Stopping in front.  
  
After welcoming each other, they went to Wispy Wood for their picnic. In the center of the forest was Wispy, the protector. As they were preparing to setup the picnic, they weren't aware of the evil plot that the nightmare was planning.  
  
*****************  
  
At that moment in a dark room, two figures were planning the death of Kirby. One of them happened to be the sales guy and the other was Enimie, the one who sent the monsters to destroy the star warrior.  
  
" I have a great idea to destroy Kirby and Cappy Town once and for all. MUHA HA HA HA HA ! " He wispered his plan to the sales guy.  
  
" Great idea Enimie " Soon after, laughter could be heard.  
  
*******************  
  
A few minute later in the Trone Room, Dedede and Escargoon where discussing with the sales on the screen.  
  
" I assure you Big D. Kirby won't get out of there alive "  
  
" well then, send them "  
  
The teleporting device was starting to illuminate and tons of monster where getting out of the device. Running free, they all went in the direction of the village.  
  
*****************  
  
After their picnic, they went on a tour to the beach for a little swim and to relax. While Tuff and kirby played together; Tiff was reading a book.  
  
"Over here Kirby" said Tuff to his pink friend, who prepared to trow the frisbee.  
  
"Kirby !" Kirby trew it and Tuff caught it. The game lasted a good hour and soon enaught it was time for them to go back home. On there way they could hear some blasting, so they all sped up.  
  
When they arrived, horror struck them. A thousand of monsters were attacking the cappys. They ran to their rescue. One of the monsters looked up to them. It walked on its two feet and is body was kind of ovall. It had yellow glowing eyes and its fur was orange. On its head, it had two horns and a long fluffy tail. Is front paws had three claws each and its back paws had two claws. It spitted a fireball at them, but they jumped out of the way just in time. A blast could be heard as the fireball made contact with the ground. It bared his fang and growled at them. Is eyes glowed a red and he spitted a other one, but Tiff yelled at kirby.  
  
"Suck it up"  
  
Kirby started inhaling and he swallowed it. He jumped in the air and did many movement before a crown came to attach on is head. When he finished is transformation he was now Fire Kirby.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED Tell me how you think and I don't care if you say you hate it, I will accept your opinion. If you have anything that can help me get better then please tell me. And sorry it took so long to come up with it. I have been correcting the erroers on it thanks to some friends. I am working on a other storie and don't worry, I will continue on it too. 


End file.
